<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adam Driver #59 (Interview magazine Nov 2016) {art} by altocello</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476948">Adam Driver #59 (Interview magazine Nov 2016) {art}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello'>altocello</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adam Driver Portraits [59]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam Driver being explicit just by existing, Digital Painting, Ears, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, explicit cheekbones, roman nose, that mouth has to be illegal in at least one bible belt state</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam, wet as a drowned rat, long hair swept behind his ears, chin tipped up as he gazes at us down his aquiline nose. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adam Driver Portraits [59]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adam Driver #59 (Interview magazine Nov 2016) {art}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was hoping to get to fit just one more piece into last year, but didn't quite manage to get this done in time. That's ok, though, because it means that I get to post this first thing in 2021. </p>
<p>At first glance he looks as exhausted as I think a lot of us feel after surviving this last year, with his eyes half-lidded, his chin tipped up, and his mouth relaxed. Dig a little bit and you start to see that faint amusement he so often has; his lower eyelids are tensed ever so slightly, giving his eyes a subtle twinkle, and there's the faint lines of his dimples that suggest he's just about to smile. </p>
<p>This is from one of the more adventurous photoshoots he's done, and I've got a bunch of photos from it earmarked for this series but hadn't quite worked up the courage to tackle any of them. They're all very intense, with Adam at his brooding 2016 best, and it's clear that the photographer was very much on the Adam Is Attractive train, but finding HQ versions of this shoot is Not Easy; believe me, I've been looking for months. But LO, on Christmas, @AdamDriverFiles shared some real gems with us, including this one.</p>
<p>So here we are, fresh into a new year, just like Adam was fresh from his fully dressed bath in that grotty tub; tired, pretty much done with everything, but HERE. </p>
<p>Happy New Year, all. I'm so glad you're still here.  *hugs*</p>
<p>Photo used as reference was taken by Steven Klein on 1 Nov 2016 for an article in Interview magazine dated 28 Nov 2016, with thanks to @AdamDriverFiles for sharing the hq version with us. </p>
<p>About 7.5 hours of drawing time. Usually I have many separate layers (hair, highlights, skin, textures, clothes), but in an effort to try to make myself be quicker, I painted him all on one layer (the background is separate), and forwent my usual texturing, instead letting the grain of the brushstrokes in the background show through.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-59.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p><a href="http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-59-eyes.jpg"></a> <a href="http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-59-mouth.jpg"></a></p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/altocello">Say Hi on Twitter!</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://artocello.tumblr.com/">You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.</a>
</p>
<p>Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>